Gods of Greece and Egypt
|details = You know about the Ptolemaic dynasty, the last dynasy of ancient Egypt where the throne had belonged to a Macedonian, right? There's a request from an artist for the search of a divine statue that was worshipped during the Ptolemaic dynasty. You should probably first go ask a scholar from Athens about it. |step1 = /The Characteristics of Gods/Athens/Scholar/ The appearance of gods imagined by the king of the Ptolemaic dynasty and the citizens who have lived in Egypt for a long time was completely different. The gods of Greece were depicted with beautiful faces and an ideal body. On the other hand, the Egyptian gods often had the head of beasts and the body of humans. |step2 = /The Phenomenon Known as Syncretism/Athens/Scholar/ However, it was probably quite problematic for a country to progress where the king and the citizens have different beliefs. The phenomenon known as syncretism occurred, and a new belief was born where the Greek gods and Egyptian gods were originally the same gods but with different names and appearances. If you would like to know more about the results of this, go ask a scholar of Alexandria. |step3 = /The Chosen God/Alexandria/Scholar/ Ptolemy I thought about the unification of the Greek and Egyptian gods. At that time, his influence only extended up to the Lower Nile, which is why he chose the human shaped god which was worshipped in the area as a target for worshipping. And that being is the incarnation of the god Ptah, Apis which eventually connected with the god Osiris. |step4 = /Small Differences/Alexandria/Scholar/ This god was called Osiris Apis, and was eventually identified as Serapis. The god Osiris was an existence with only a soul, but Serapis had a physical body. It is said that this was due to the Greeks thinking that gods should be complete existences. |step5 = /Rumor of the Excavation of the Divine Statue/Alexandria/Scholar/ This belief in Serapis prospered mainly in Alexandria and was said to have continued up till the era of the Roman Empire. Speaking of which, I heard that a divine statue of Serapis was excavated recently near Cairo. I think the Rest House Master of Cairo may have more detailed information in regards to this. |step6 = /Non-Egyptian-Like Divine Statue/Cairo/Rest House Master/ The explorer that came to this place said that they excavated a divine statue with a cup shaped object on its head at the opposite shore of the River Nile. But they said they threw it away as it did not seem Egyptian. If you are curious about it, I'll tell you the location so you can go take a look for yourself. |stepfinal = Search for the Divine Statue/Shore Opposite Cairo/near Oasis/ During the Ptolemaic dynasty, there was an idea that both Greek and Egyptian gods were one and the same but with different names. From that idea, the god known as Serapis was apparently created and worshipped. As the Divine Statue is at the Shore Opposite Cairo, search for it using an oasis as a mark. |discoXP = 660 |cardXP = 330 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 85 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Statue of the greatest Greek god/Search/1/Theology/1/Greek/1/The Statue of Zeus |preQ2 = quest/Egyptian god of the sky/Search/1/Theology/2/Arabic/1/The Statue of Horus |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Shore Opposite Cairo |seaarea = East Mediterranean Sea }}